Why Nations shouldn't drink
by mystmoon92
Summary: So Belgium, Seychelles and China all go into a bar...based on a Facebook RP, written for my Belgium's birthday! WARNING OOC AND INJOKES Contains one-sided BelSey, one-sided Seymano, SeyUK, sibling SeyFr and hinted RoChu. Rated T for hinted stuffs


**I'd just like to say that this is a Facebook rp that I wrote up for our Belgium *glomps* Happy Birthday aru!**

**Therefore, it contains OOC characters and in-jokes! I hope you enjoy this, and I promise I will get right back to writing ABTF and Ripple Effect after this!**

* * *

><p>It started with an innocent Facebook conversation<p>

**Bella BelgiumAngelique Seychelles**

*throws tomato at~ *

Friday at 23:18 · Like · · See friendship

**Angelique Seychelles:** *ducks* can i ask why you threw that at me?

Friday at 23:22 · Like

**Bella Belgium:** Get your attention? I'm bored! And need a drinking partner! Come on!

Friday at 23:23 · Like

**Angelique Seychelles:** wait what?

Friday at 23:34 · Like

**Bella Belgium:** I'm going to get your pansy ass pissed miss sey! And you will enjoy it!

And so Seychelles found herself dragged to a Belgian bar waiting for Belgium to return with their drinks.

Belgium returned with two mugs of beer "Now!" she cried, pushing one at Seychelles, "Down in one! We'll drink to something good? Like...erm. Fishy?"

Seychelles looked at her glass "You want me to down this?"

Belgium grinned "Yup! Its nice~" she cooed, downing the lot "Oh! And I made it, so is especially nicer than that nasty German crap!"

China, who was there trying to avoid his younger siblings, frowned as he saw the two female nations across the bar. He remembered how Belgium had acted on the 17th of March "Belgium aru, you remember the hangover you got last time! Don't drag Seychelles down with you aru!" he called, making his way over

"Hi China!" Belgium called, rising to hug him "I won't, I won't, come have a drink with us!"

Seychelles hesitantly sipped at the glass "It's nice..." she mused, drinking some more "Not sure if I can down it in one"

China paused, considering Belgium's offer before thinking meh, why not aru, I survived Russia's vodka, he accepted a beer

Belgium smiled "So who thinks they could win me in a drinking contest?" she asked, bringing over more beer

Seychelles shrugged "I don't think i could but I'll have a go"

China frowned "I'm sure I can't, you're going to make yourself ill aru!"

Belgium kept grinning, cat-like "I'm sure she isn't! Come along Mr aru!" she hugged China "I'm gonna make you drink! Sey, you alright?" she asked, watching her over her beer

China sighed "How is your liver still intact aru?"

Seychelles looked confused at Belgium's question "Oui...why do you ask?"

Belgium smirked "You just look slightly terrified..." she answered, patting Seychelles on the head "And China~ What do you think that me and the BTT usually do?" she quizzed, downing another beer

Seychelles frowned as she drank more "Is that why I get really random texts from you guys...telling me where you are...and how much you love me, Bel Bel?"

China shuddered "I don't like to imagine what you do aru...you mainly keep it in Europe anyway" he muttered, relieved.

Belgium looked confused "Huh? And i do love you! Of course i do! You're my awesome girl aren't you Seysey? and what do you mean aru? We've been to see you!" she beamed

"Yes, but I don't have to deal with you as much as Germany, Romano and England do" China pointed out

Seychelles finished her glass "Yeah...it's nice to know that bel bel...but 4 in the morning...not so nice..."

Belgium looked slightly embarrassed, but still smiled "Did I really text you that? Oops. Thought it was Antonio i was talkin to~ not you!" she handed over another glass to Seychelles "Do you keep getting my texts?" she asked, looking pretty worried

Seychelles resumed drinking "yeah...a lot...some seem more like sexting..."

Belgium looked blank "Huuuuh? What's that even mean! And china. You should stop interfering with peoples phones when you're bored! You'd see much less." She pouted, trying to give more beer to China. She smiled at Seychelles as a flush painted her cheeks from the alcohol and tried to hug her "D'Aww! You look soo cute! You're drinkin my beer for once!" she chuckled

Seychelles nodded "It's good..."

Belgium broke into a bigger smile "Yay! Want some more?" she raised her hand to call for more drinks "Oh Sey, so! Who's your boyfriend? Huh?" she said, poking Seychelles' cheek

Seychelles spluttered "B-boyfriend?" she blushed and drank some more "I dunno... no one has really asked me..."

"You don't have one?" Belgium pouted "You're like me! I ain't got one~ Anyone you likeeee?"

Seychelles blushed further as the alcohol began to blur her mind "You know who i like..."

"Really? Who?" Belgium asked, sneaking vodka into Seychelles' beer to get her even more drunk

"I wouldn't mind Reemano...but I don't think he likes me..." Seychelles hiccupped

Belgium giggled "Remmano don't like anyone darling, you should just go snog his face off- you can practice on me if you like?"

Seychelles looked uncomfortable "Kiss, Bel Bel? isn't that a little weeeeeird?" She hiccupped again

Belgium shrugged and brandished the vodka at China "Want some?"

China frowned "Belgium, I have a beer, I'm just drinking it slowly. And when have I interfered with people's phones aru? Has Hong Kong been pretending to be me again?" he asked, remembering various 'anonymous' purchases made on his credit card

Belgium frowned through her beer fug "Ain't you and him, like the same person?" She asked, confused "Cos someone sent me pictures of you naked..." She grinned wolfishly "And you can kiss me Sey~ Are you drunk, fishy?"

China glowered from across the table "Who was it aru? I'm going to kill them!" He then realised what Belgium had said "No we're not, England made sure of that aru"

Seychelles slumped slightly onto the table "I am not d-drunk *hic* I am just slightly intoxicated...there is a d-dofference and you know it" Seychelles looked thoughtful "Hong Kong naked?...does he look any good?"

Belgium giggled "Not gong cock! China!" she held up her phone, oblivious to China's glare "Ain't he sexy?"

China could feel his face getting redder by the minute "Seychelles! That's my little brother aru, please don't say those things in front of me, you two" he groaned, reaching for his drink

Seychelles fell off her chair from over balancing "Hey a penny...*hic*"

Belgium pulled her up "Sey..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around her "Should we go somewhere else?"

Seychelles hummed "'S long as its somewhere fun...*hic*" Belgium smirked and attempted to sit on her, much to Seychelles' chagrin "I am not a chair! *hic* I am a notion...I am a Nat...Na...I am an island dam it! *hic* Not just one though...cos i am too awesume for just one..."

Belgium giggled and began toying with Seychelles' pigtail before frowning at a sudden thought "What do you mean? Arty made sure of it aru?" she quizzed, looking over at China who had had enough to begin to get depressed "England stole him from me and made me drugged up aruuu..." the ancient nation moaned

Belgium pet sey, smiling "Aww! China! Have more beer, don't be sad. What do you mean anyway? And I'm a fairy, I get it Seysey~ so, want to come back to mine?"

Seychelles rested her head on Belgium's shoulder "Will it be fun at yours?"

China drank more beer, too busy reminiscing to notice what the two girls were doing "They tricked me aruuu! they gave me opium and then they split me up and england stole hong kong aruuuu" He wailed, then looked up and noticed the position the other two were in "Also I feel I should remind you Seychelles, that neither France nor Opium will approve of what you're doing aru"

Seychelles frowned "Why? They get drunk all the time *hic* I don't see them here complaining about it"

"Yes, and you've seen what happens when they get drunk aru. America gets born" China muttered

"Poor China!" Belgium hugged him again "Is Hong Kong your brother then? And what's opium? Yes Seysey~ it will be fun! Don't think about those two stupid men...come home with me? Besame?" she asked, looking at Seychelles pleadingly

Ignoring this, Seychelles drained her beer and cried out "Omg! We should totally do Kareoke!"

Belgium giggled "YES! SING WITH ME YOU TWO?"

China sighed "Yes, he is aru and opium is the old word for heroin aru, don't do it" A cloud of depression hung over him "Hong Kong whyyyy" he slumped on the table, thoroughly dejected "I don't wanna sing aru"

Seychelles was oblivious to this, riding on an alcohol buzz "Bel Bel, lets sing! *hic* I wanna sing!" she cried

Belgium pouted "CHINA IS BORING! I do too! What we gonna sing?"

They both began singing loudly and stupidly "DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT!"

Seychelles cried out "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YEAH DEFFO NOT LIKE AMERICA!*hic*"

"I dun leik drinking with you aru...you are loud aru...I like that song though" China sat up a little "America, yuuu pay meh back aru! stupid borrower, I'm a freaking third world country aru! This should be other way round aru..." he collapsed back on the table

"In fact!" Belgium grabbed Seychelles' wrist and dragged her onto the stage "Ya know the words to single ladies right?" she asked, holding up a microphone

Seychelles grabbed it as they began singing in the way only drunk people can "OH YES ITS LADIES NIGHT AND THE FEELINGS RIGHT OH YES ITS LADIES NIGHT OH WHAT A NIGHT! China, get up here and sing with us! Show America how awesume you are!" Seychelles called

Belgium nodded "China! Come up here! You need to sing!"

China looked up, confused "What aru? I en't a lady aru! Who said I was?"

Belgium brandished a microphone at China "SING! You are a lady!" She giggled

"Sing China sing!" Seychelles clapped her hands

"No 'm not!" China glared at Belgium "'m NOT aru!"

Seychelles smirked "Prove it then! Sing better than us and we will say you're not a lady!"

"Sing sing sing! China can't sing!" Belgium catcalled

China tried to think through the beer haze "How does...?" he gave up, falling back on drunk logic "I can aru!" he cried, downing the remainder of his drink, he tried to get on stage and failed.

Seychelles pulled China onto the stage "Sing China sing!"

"Aiyaa..." China moaned before starting to sing some Chinese song that the other two didn't recognise

Belgium almost pissed herself giggling "Quick! Sey! Let's pick him up and carry him to a strip club and leave him there!" she offered her hand

"OK!" Seychelles took her hand. China was too into murdering the song to notice what the other two were planning

"Ready?" Belgium picked up China, throwing him over one shoulder and attempted to carry him out of the bar "Come on! Hey Sey, will you dance for me?"

"Depends...where would I be dancing?"

"Aiyaa, what's going on aru? Who's got me?" China struggled, trying to see his captor

"Me! We're going to take you somewhere nice!" She smirked, spanking China "And Sey, you'll be dancing on-FOR! me~ if you'd like to?" She disappeared into a strip club and Seychelles followed

"I don't understand...I like dancing though..."

"You don't need to~ just strip for me you pretty girl?" Belgium leant over and kissed Seychelles

Seychelles blinked "You want me to strip? *hic* OK...I don't see why not I am warm anyway!"

China strained to see who had him "Who aru? If this is you Korea, it isn't...OW!...It's you Russia isn't it aru?"

"China! It's me! Ya know! Belgium ya idiot!"

"Belgium? Put me down aru! How are you carrying me anyways? I've got like the largest population of anyone..."

Belgium giggled at Seychelles "Let's get you back to mine first princess! Infact!" Unceremoniously dumping China on the floor, she pulled Seychelles into her arms "Can't I kiss you now? And China! Stop staring! You're REALLY heavy!"

"Ow aru...umm, Seychelles?" China saw what she was up to and tried to stop her from stripping "I feel you will regret this later aru" he warned, but Seychelles' dress was already gone

"Kiss? You wanna kiss here? Would mon frère be mad?"

Belgium glared at China "She won't~ someone gotta make her a woman!" she pulled Seychelles along back to her house "Come on aru! You can watch!" She called teasingly

"Aiyaa!" China averted his eyes "Umm...I don't know, maybe? I never quite know with him aru...can you please put some clothes on? Belgium, stop encouraging her aru!"

"I think we left my dress in the club" Seychelles giggled "Whoops!"

Belgium blinked and picked up Seychelles in her arms, carrying her bridal style "He will only be sad he didn't get to watch~" she whispered, kissing her nose

Seychelles curled into Belgium "If you say so...*hic*"

Glowering, China threw the dress that he'd picked up at Seychelles "Please get dressed aru! You'll thank me in the morning..."

Belgium finally reached her home and carried Seychelles inside, kissing her passionately as she yanked off her own dress "Upstairs. Now! Coming aru?" She turned to look at China who had followed to make sure they made it back alright

"NO! Why did i even follow you aru?" he turned to find his way home, figuring that there was no way he could call off Belgium "Don't blame me in the morning, Seychelles"

Seychelles blinked, too drunk to fight back. Belgium carried Seychelles away to her bedroom "Wait there China!"

"Aru?"

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't the end, there is more but I haven't got an ending yet, so I'll figure that later<strong>

**I was China, surprise aru! Seychelles is samstar1990, I don't think Belgium has an account...  
><strong>

**March 17th-this is a reference to an rp we did on March 18th about Belgium waking up after celebrating St Paddys day, to find that she's at China's house. It was the Bad Touch Trio's fault  
><strong>

**Germany, Romano and England is a slight ABTF reference, they are the recovery trio who have to clean up after/bail out/look out for the Bad Touch Trio.**

**I totally see Hong Kong as the type of teen who would steal China's credit card...cos England stole a toddler and gave back an antisocial teen  
><strong>

**Drunk China is only really seen once though in canon, at the end of the chibi Japan strips (wasn't in the anime) and there he's crying etc. so I think he's a depressive drunk. England moans about the revolution, China moans about Japan and the Opium wars...**

**Yeh, we America-bash a bit...what do you expect though? We're English!**

**I'm told that I overuse aru... **

**Please review? At least so I know how to improve my China aru!  
><strong>


End file.
